


The Hunting

by SweetPoisonousLove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Book: Fire and Blood, F/M, Family Secrets, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, House Targaryen, House Targaryen Family Fluff (ASoIaF), M/M, Maegor Targaryen /Alyssa Velaryon /Aenys Targaryen, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPoisonousLove/pseuds/SweetPoisonousLove
Summary: After a scary story ends, Maegor, Alyssa and Aenys come very close. A story written for Halloween 🦇
Relationships: Aenys I Targaryen/Alyssa Velaryon, Aenys Targaryen / Alyssa Velaryon /Maegor Targaryen, Aenys Targaryen/Maegor Targaryen, Maegor Targaryen/Alyssa Velaryon
Comments: 18
Kudos: 8





	The Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have written such a thing. I hope you are lenient with me. Happy Halloween 👻🎃🎃🎃 👻🎃🎃🎃

The autumn afternoon, gave way to a night where the moon had appeared red among the clouds.Lightnings appears on the horizon and the wind has intensified.  
  
Alyssa Velaryon closed the windows of the nursery . Then she kissed her little princess and left the room.  
  
With King Aegon in the capital, and Queen Visenya near him, Dragonstone was a quiet, almost deserted place.  
Alyssa was missing the Driftmark, the big bright rooms, the gardens with the blooming roses, the gabfest with her friends.  
Some followed her as her ladies, but it wasn't the same. She was married to the crown prince and had to behave accordingly.  
  
However, her lord husband was a beautiful and kind lad. Alyssa enjoyed his company.  
Speaking of her prince, she was sure he would be in the courtyard taking care of his dragon, Quicksilver.  
So she wore her light green cloak and headed to the yard.  
  
The prince stood next to his dragon, but when he saw Alyssa, he stroked the dragon's snout and then approached his lady wife.  
  
"The wind is getting stronger, let's go to our champer." He told her as he took her hand.  
  
Alyssa looked at him with her lilac eyes and her fingers caressed his palm.  
  
"I thought we could go to the  
Great Hall. We could play cyvasse."  
She replied tentatively. Aenys felt he had no choice, Alyssa was already tired of Dragonstone.  
So he accepted, hoping they would be there alone.  
  
However, a few minutes later it turned out he was wrong.  
Prince Maegor was there, with his body spread out in a chair. He was holding a cup of wine in his hands.  
  
"I thought you would have retired to your chamber with your wife, brother."  
The eldest prince apologized.  
  
"Is the lady in good health?" Alyssa asked, looking at the two men.  
  
"I bedded her , and now she's asleep." It was Maegor's answer.  
The younger prince referred to the activities of his bedroom without any shame although he knew that often their voices were heard throughout the castle.  
  
Alyssa's face was red and Aenys was already embarrassed , however she looked the young prince in the eyes and asked him if they could stay there.  
The prince shrugged and he stretched his body more.  
  
She looked at his muscular legs with the tip of her eye and sat at the table near the fireplace.  
She caught the pawns with the tips of her fingers and placed them in the right order when Aenys' hesitant voice was heard.  
  
The eldest prince had suggested that they all have fun together, but Maegor did not seem interested. Aenys was disappointed, but when Alyssa suggested telling their favorite stories, the younger man's eyes twinkled.  
  
Aenys filled their glasses with wine and Alyssa sat on a comfortable pillow near the hearth right next to the younger prince's feet while the heir to the Iron Throne sat next to her.  
  
Her story was about a sailor who met a mermaid on a voyage and fell in love with her so much that he followed her to live with her. Of course, the man could not breathe on the seabed, so he died.  
  
Prince Aenys' story referred to The Doom of Valyria... He was talking about two lovers who were lost on the day of the disaster.  
  
Maegor finished his wine and stretched his body again.  
"Stories for young children," he said ironically. "Neither of you has heard the story of the bloody moon hunter?"  
  
"No." Alyssa answered and rested her head on the prince's leg while the older prince looked at the flames.  
  
"It was a night when the full moon was as red as a dragon's fire. Music and songs were heard in the towers and the children were playing in the streets. Even though everyone knew the old legend of the hunter, no one was careful enough.  
A group of children were playing on a lane, away from the rest of them.  
Τhe children were dedicated to their game. At the side of the road was a small swamp full of frogs. So the boys competed with each other to see who would kill the most."  
  
Alyssa felt disgusted at the thought of the deadly game and rubbed her head on the prince's leg.  
" Are you scared?"He asked her, raising his eyebrow.  
  
She looked him in the eyes, trying not to reveal her feelings.  
" No, " she answered in a soft voice, " I've heard other stories like that."  
  
" And you, brother? Have you heard similar stories?"  
Aenys nodded without speaking while he continued to look at the flames.  
  
"Good, you seem to be both brave guys . The cold was getting stronger and there were a few clouds in the sky when one boy complained of hearing a sound near the reeds. The others mocked him as he was the youngest.  
The boy walked away cursing. At first the others didn't seem to care, but as the hours passed they decided to look for him.And they found him, but not the whole... What was left of their friend was a carcass with no eyes, with his chest torn and his heart missing. One of the boys screamed and then... "  
  
"What happened ?" Alyssa's voice was full of excitement. Maegor looked at her without her or his brother noticing. Her face was as red as a ripe apple.  
  
"A rustle was heard from the reeds and immediately after a creature appeared that the children had never seen before."  
The younger prince paused and looked at Alyssa and his brother.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to go to bed? What happened was not pleasant."  
  
"There are no monsters. Everyone knows that."  
  
There was a smirk on Maegor's face when he looked at his brother.  
  
"Oh, really Aenys? I'm sure you wouldn't be afraid of a slimy creature with a dog tail, horns on its head and teeth tearing the boy's heart out."  
  
Alyssa rubbed her head back on the prince's leg, and Aenys approached her.  
  
"You should have run away," said the creature. "But it looks like you're fools." His voice was human but otherworldly. It looked like a persistent squeaky sound.  
The boys wanted to run, but they felt that the monster had drained every trace of their strength.  
  
"What are you?" Ask the older boy. "From what hell have you emerged? I'm not afraid of you."  
  
"I am Valyria's son, fool. Yes, in this hell I live, in the same as you. Or do you think your mother never fucked monsters or gave birth to freaks?"  
  
The boy who had begun his initiation into the world of magic had already been taught that magic always had a price. But this....  
  
He felt cramps in his stomach. _If that's the price of magic, why did people accept it?_  
  
" What's wrong with your voice ? Why does it sound so eerie?"  
  
"Because when I was born, my mother threw me to the dogs... And they ripped my lung out."  
  
The creature showed an open hole in his chest, and the poor boy fell to his knees and vomited.  
The monster turned its attention to the boy's companions.  
"I give you the opportunity to leave until I taste your stupid companion. Run, I won't be long to finish with him. His eyes and his heart only interest me..."  
The boys started running in the dark listening to the screams...  
  
"Stop,Please stop. For the love of the gods,Maegor . We have a woman in our company. We're not children anymore..."  
  
"I'm definitely not a child , brother. I don't hide behind my wife's skirts. My only interest in her clothes is to rip them off while she scream my name. As for you, you can wear your lady wife's clothes. The result will be the same..."  
  
"My husband has already given me his seed once. Our daughter..."  
  
"Maybe I'd be more interested if you talked about your cunt instead of that nursling."  
The younger prince pinched Alyssa's cheek While he stroked Prince Aenys' lips with his drooling index finger.  
  
"His behavior is awful..." Alyssa rubbed her cheek looking her lord husband in the eyes.  
  
"This is how Maegor behaves since his childhood... ... I'm sorry, Alyssa. We can play this cvvasse game now that my brother is gone."  
  
"I'd rather go to our chamber, my prince. I am tired." She answered and he grabbed her hand disappointed . It was another bad night.  
  
They both lay in bed, but it was difficult for both of them to sleep and more for Alyssa. Maegor's story and another thought tormented her mind until she closed her eyes and fell into a restless sleep.  
  
A few hours later, a storm struck the island fort with rage. Alyssa pulled the blanket and covered her body and head. The same sound again...  
  
Frightened, she elbowed the prince who was sleeping next to her.  
  
"It's just the wind. Don't worry about it." He replied rubbing his eyes, but soon after, they heard another knock. Someone was outside their window.  
  
"We have a dragon out and guards. No one will hurt us. No need to worry. You are scared because of my brother's stupid story. "  
Prince Aenys was trying to reassure his Lady wife but in vain.  
Alyssa was concerned about their safety and Rhaena's safety.  
  
"All right, let's check it out to feel safe. Ι go to nursery to see the princess. Go get my brother."  
  
"Are you asking me to wake Maegor at this hour? Your brother is weird."  
  
"And he has a damn sword he enjoys using, Alyssa. In any case, whatever is there, we need Maegor."  
The prince put on his silk robe and left for nursery. A few minutes later he heard Maegor's thunderous voice assuring Alyssa that there was no threat to them in the castle.  
  
Aenys looked at his daughter who was sleeping peacefully. He loved her so much that he could not stop looking at her. So he decided to stay a little longer in the nursery . Alyssa would sleep after Maegor assured them they were safe, it was good that the young prince lived with them.  
  
There were wet noises and whispers in his room when he reached the door.  
_What could happen,_ he wondered and pushed the door gently.  
What he saw shocked him.  
  
Alyssa was seated in bed, with her breasts out of her nightdress and her eyes half open.  
In her delicate hands she held Maegor's cock, which groaned every time she licked his huge bulbous head.  
  
"Are you cheating on me with my own brother?"  
  
"Oh, come οn, you idiot. Your wife thanks me for waking up to protect you.Unless you're jealous, brother ..."  
  
"Maegor stop.... I am not going to continue this conversation ..."  
  
"Then you'd better go, brother . Unless you want to see when I'm mating with your wife..."  
  
Αenys was red like a shy maiden, he felt ashamed while his hands were trembling.  
"There is no reason to be ashamed, I know you want it as much as I do." Alyssa's voice was heard, and then ... The eldest prince surrendered to the debauchery.  
  
The next thing he remembered was Alyssa naked like the her name day rubbing Maegor's cock between her breasts while he licked his brother's huge bulbous head.  
  
" I always wanted to make you both my whores,but you seem to be bigger sluts than I ever imagined."  
Maegor was constantly muttering insulting expressions and Alyssa was already wet between her legs but Aenys .... The eldest prince was more ashamed than ever. So he stopped licking his brother's cock and tried to leave.  
  
"You make him ashamed, you have to be kinder to him."  
  
Alyssa tenderly touched her husband's hand. "Admit that you want it. It is not evil or sin. I want it too..." Her whisper in his ear was a real thrill. Aenys closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Alyssa was right, he wanted to. They both wanted it from the night of the younger prince's wedding.  
  
Holding Alyssa's hand, he approached his little brother again.  
This time Alyssa tried to fit Maegor's shaft into her mouth but that was difficult. The young prince's cock did not have the usual size .... Aenys was observing his wife's efforts when he felt Maegor's hand gently push his head towards his manhood.  
At first he thought to resist but Maegor's cock was right in front of him, huge and red while polishing it from Alyssa's saliva.  
  
"Do it, I know you want it ... Look how huge this cock is, Aenys."  
  
Her exhortation was capable of stopping his misgivings. From the night of the prince's bedding , they were both thinking the same thing, even if they hadn't admitted it, and now...  
  
Aenys' face approached that of Alyssa and the two together began to lick Maegor's manhood.  
Soon, when Alyssa tried to get him back in her mouth, Aenys leaned lower into his brother's big hairy balls and began sucking them with fury.  
  
Maegor shouted as his cock hit deep in her throat making his good - sister unable to breathe while his brother kept sucking his testicles.  
  
"You're both real whores. My own whores, and I'll use you in any way that pleases me."  
  
Alyssa looked at him provocatively, she was already wet and wanted to feel him inside her soon. However, the crown prince continued to lick him without reacting.  
  
"Spread your legs."  
He ordered Alyssa and obeyed immediately. "Your pussy needs a little attention as you are an obedient whore ."  
Ηe put two fingers in her and she sighed with pain and pleasure.  
Then he looked at Aenys, who was trembling.  
  
"And you... You will take me in your mouth, brother, like a good whore you are ..."  
  
It was not easy, but the crown prince did it with the help of Alyssa, who pushed his head towards Maegor's cock, forcing him to fit in his mouth most of his brother's size.The young prince fucked his brother's mouth with more force than the one he had used in Alyssa. Aenys's saliva had soaked his golden beard touching the younger man's testicles.  
  
When Maegor came close to his release, he took his cock out of his brother's mouth and pulled Alyssa close to her lord husband.  
  
"I could pour my seed in your throat," he told to his brother, rubbing his manhood against Alyssa's face, "but what would that mean? Every good whore must know her position ..."  
  
A huge amount of white, thick cum covered their faces and Aenys felt like he was a male whore in some cheap brothel and not the king's successor ...  
On the contrary, Alyssa seemed to enjoy the situation...  
To Aenys' surprise, the shy lady he had married obeyed his brother again when he ordered them to clean their faces, but not with a wet cloth ..  
  
"Is this necessary? Alyssa, you're not a whore..."He whispered to his wife, but she was not willing to stop.  
  
"Your wife wants me, brother... She wants my cock inside her, she wants me to fill her pussy ..."  
  
He rubbed his fingers in her face, and looked her in the eyes. "Tell him the truth. "  
  
She looked at her husband, but she was not the shy girl who had stood next to him on Dragonstone's sept.  
  
"Please, do whatever he wants. I want it."  
  
Aenys knew that sooner or later this would happen and he could not blame her for it. After all, he had similar thoughts, but it was not right.  
  
"You can stay with him. I'm not going to get angry or reveal it, no one will know."  
  
He was about to get out of bed, but she held his hand tightly.  
  
"I don't think you understand me," she whispered. "I want you to stay here. The agreement was that he would take me if I brought you to bed."  
  
"Which agreement?" what happened and he did not know it?  
  
"Remember the first time you came to Dragonstone, brother? You were as beautiful as a girl ! That night I told my mother I would marry you, but she shouted me. I still don't understand why our father could marry both of his sisters, but I can't marry you. Of course this doesn't matter because I will bed you anyway..... Like I did that night ..."  
  
Aenys felt like a boy of three and ten again ... Maegor had snuck into his bed holding a dagger.  
" Don't scream if you want to live. " He had warned the older boy even though he was only eight years old ... "Take off your clothes, my mother insists you are a boy, but I'm sure you have a cunt down there."  
  
Ηe had taken off his clothes ashamed, but then shame had been replaced by pleasure ....  
Maegor had beaten off his cock until the eldest prince comes and sows his seed in the sheets.  
Maegor had used his cum to put his finger in Aenys' little pink hole. Maybe he had put his cock too in his asshole if they had not heard the their father and Visenya approaching the room.  
  
"Maegor, stop! We are not children anymore. Alyssa and your wife, our father ...."  
  
"Our father is still living hot nights with my mother, unless you are blind and have not noticed the marks on his body ... As for your wife, she's a sweet, willing whore... "  
  
Alyssa held Aenys' hand and rested it on the warm flesh between her legs. "Come on," whispered to him. " I know you want it. "  
  
Aenys' mind said no, but his body acted in its own way. His fingers were lost in his wife's warm, moist flesh and his face approached hers. After the kiss they exchanged, the prince wiped her face with his tongue.  
  
Alyssa kissed him again and this time the kiss was wild and passionate.  
"Enough, the slut is mine ... But there is something you can do before I bed her. Use your tongue inside her, I want her pussy to drip."  
  
Aenys wanted to refuse but she touched his face with the tips of her fingers.  
"Aenys, please do it," whisper to him. "His shaft is huge, I have to be wet..."  
  
Her hands on his naked body forced him to the point of humiliation, he would prepare his wife to accept another cock inside her ...  
Leaning between her legs and touching her pink flesh with his tongue, Alyssa sighed as his tongue went deeper into her.  
  
Soon her pussy is dripping and this uncomfortable moment would end even if it meant that he had to see his wife having sex with his brother ...  
  
"Climb on her with your ass towards her face."  
Aenys trembled when he did, but he could not deny ... He felt Alyssa's warm, wet tongue in his hole and soon one of her fingers...  
His tongue went deeper into her and she groaned.  
  
"Now it's time for the cock ..." Maegor's evil laugh made Aenys tremble, but Alyssa was thrilled.  
  
"Rest in your hands and knees like the bitches you are, but lift your ass well."  
  
One of the younger prince's hands was wrapped around Alyssa's waist, while with the other he pushed his cock inside her. She felt her body cut in half, the pain from the penetration was unbearable, but he did not stop.  
He grabbed her by the hair, forcing her to lift her waist more, while occasionally hitting her ass. Her white skin began to turn red, Alyssa cried and groaned as his cock penetrated deep into her cunt and the bed creaked from mating.  
  
"Tell me what you are... "  
She continued to groan without speaking, and Maegor took her with more force.  
  
"Tell me what you are..."  
His fingers pinched her nipples, Alyssa gritted her teeth without protesting, but when his fingers pinched her swollen clit she buried her face in the pillow and whined. His hips continued the same movement forward, without stopping. He was holding her upraised hips and hitting her inside, forcing her to take the whole cock deep inside her. She groaned and remained facing the pillow while using her body for his own pleasure.  
  
"Your whore... I'm your whore and you can use me any way you want, but please ..."  
  
"Only good whores deserve a reward. You'll only have it if you ask. "  
  
This time Alyssa responded with sobs.  
  
"I will be your whore and my cunt will belong to you, but please... I want to cum.. "  
  
A few minutes later her release was heard all over the castle and she fell into bed trying to regain her breath.  
Aenys was frightened by her appearance as she was harassed and full of bruises ... So he did not notice it was his turn and that Maegor's huge cock was still standing.  
His hand was wrapped around his brother's waist as he had previously done with Alyssa, the crown prince began to tremble when he felt Maegor's shaft rubbing against his entrance.  
  
"Don't worry, my cock is still wet from the whore's cum. I will not hurt you much brother .... For now!"  
With Alyssa's help who had recovered from her tough union with Maegor and was now stroking and kissing her lord husband, Aenys felt his body relax as his brother pressed his cock inside him.  
When Maegor managed to fit his whole manhood into his brother, the heir to the Iron Throne buried his face on the pillow so that the cries of pain couldn't be heard. He was incredibly tight and his waist and hips were so hot that he was shaking and his breath was so fast that he seemed ready to collapse.  
  
"Someday I will mount Balerion the way I'm mounting you now."  
  
His groan joined with Aenys' cries , the older prince still had his face on the pillow and was whining. Aenys' slender waist and long silver-gold hair made him look like a maiden enjoying the bedding.  
Maegor's hips moved forward while his other hand touched Aenys' manhood. Alyssa joined her lips with her prince and he sighed in her mouth.  
  
"Oh, I'm coming brother !"  
  
"If you had a cunt , you'd give birth to my children... "  
Ιnstead of leaving his seed to his brother, Maegor had a better, evil idea. He put his cock in Alyssa's mouth, emptying all his cum there.  
  
"Spit it in his mouth... "  
  
This time the crown prince willingly opened his mouth and swallowed his brother's seed mixed with Alyssa's saliva.  
To the their surprise , Maegor fell into bed without covering his naked body.When Alyssa approached his face, he kissed her with a fierce kiss that looked more like a bite and he did the same thing right after with Aenys.  
  
"Sometimes it can be tender..." He whispered with his eyes half open.  
  
"So is it going to happen again?"  
  
"My sweet little whore, it's better to fuck you two again than the stupid bitch who forced me to get married. Besides, you might give me a son unlike her."  
  
"If that happens, Rhaena... "  
  
"She will definitely become his wife, brother, and our House will have heirs."  
  
What he told them was true, sometimes their union was much more tender and Maegor soon moved into their bedchamber but only when King Aegon and Queen Vicenya were in the capital. Ceryse's stomach remained thin while Alyssa was soon expecting a baby.  
  
Prince Aegon was born the next year and was a true descendant of Valyria.  
He's got violet eyes and silver hair, he was a beautiful, smiling boy who looked like his grandfather.  
  
To everyone's surprise, Maegor put a dragon egg in the prince's crib, which was immediately hatched and the dragon was named Truefyre .   
  



End file.
